


When you love you don't let go.

by shainlov



Series: Obito the Pain in Ass [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys To Men, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Rin laughs, frienship, still kids tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shainlov/pseuds/shainlov
Summary: Came from Amino one-shot with some angsty Obi





	When you love you don't let go.

It all went wrong- so, so, _so wrong._ He can't breathe, his mind doesn't comprehend the information his memories are feeding him with.

* * *

 

_Obito coughs, the dust is in his lungs and eyes. Vision was slowly clearing. The dirt was even in his mouth, that didn't matter though (it was bit inconvienient... not important!). In the Uchiha's now red because of Sharingan eyes flashed fear. He stood up and searched with eyes for his teammates. He found Kakashi. The silverette clutched his bleeding head trying to focus his sight. Hatake was all dirty and beaten just like he was. His heart was relieved, but then worry about Rin begun. The worry turned into heartbreak as he sawthe familiar colors._

_He nearly screamed, he ran up to the side of his best friend and kneeled._

_Kakashi had a throbbing headache and he was pretty sure that his hair was soaking with blood. He heard some whimpers but his mind didn't tell apart the sounds it was all woozy and unclear. He shook as he tried to stand, he found two figures - he wishes that he never regained his sight though, because when the vision came clear his worst nightmares wouldn't contain as much._

_Obito - despite it being the worst time in his life - didn't freak out in the beginning. When he started - he reminded himself that's not what Rin needs now._

_She needs to be more scared than he is - than he has ever been._

_"Rin..." He repeats like mantra until she shuts him up with a smile._

_"You okay? Just... don't you dare... lie to me... I will know..."_

_"I-I am not okay! Just look at this! Oh God, oh God, Oh GOD-" He sobs and whines, but he's honest._

_"Hmmm? You mean that? I don't feel it anymore... don't worry... You should... stop crying... nobody... gets what you're saying then..." No, no, life without Rin is far much horrible to imagine than ever - because it's going to happen. No miracle is going to come, even if the backup comes or something - they won't be able to save Rin..._

_Obito is just on his knees holding her hand tightly (how much has he dreamed to hold her hand like this? how many nights he lied awake thinking about this silly crush? how many times he wished... how many... now... there won't be any of that! - he despairs), he presses it to his forehead and sits silent._

_"Ha... you're so warm..." No, he's not... she's the one who's getting cold._

_Nohara knows, she just... aches too much everywhere- but how much her heart wrenches it's impossible to be beaten. She won't tell Kakashi- she won't see Obito become the Hokage- duh! She won't see Minato-sensei become the Hokage! She won't become Kushina-san's child babysitter or maybe even - who would know - a godmother! Tears would flow out but she had none to spare._

_"I..." He begins, but Rin knows, she knows too well._

_"I know, though I never... did love you this way..."_

_"Ah..."_

_"No regrets from... now on... promise?"_

_"I-"_

_"Ahh..." she sighs and coughs with blood. "Don't worry... I'll keep up with you... just... wait for me... you guys... are hopelessly... lost... without..."_

_He **hates** (He rages innerly - if there would be no war, none of that would have taken place- if- if-!), it burns like  **fire** , the fire rages like a storm.  
_

_He **clutches** , he won't **let go**._

_Everything is a mess right now._

_"...me." Last breath escapes her lungs and Obito screams._

_He screams little bit of his pain out._

_"Obito... she's..."_

_"I know Baka-Kakashi!" He shrieks with tears streaming down his face - this time, Kakashi believes that his tears are completely justified. Hell blast the person that tries to say otherwise! Obito looks at Kakashi with confuse in eyes, it's solid one (He will later apologize Kakashi for lash-out). Fear, anger, hatred - the full package of emotions._

_Kakashi tries to comfort him - he's awful at it, both of them know that, but it actually helps him to **let go** of Rin. He shouldn't- he cannot! His mind screams to not leave, but his heart is for the first time smarter than mind and tells him he cannot suffer by watching the girl dying and making him forget all the good things about her just to be replaced by imagine of corpse- (years later he sometimes wakes up thinking Rin is going to wait for them all to meet up somewhere, but she's **gone** )._

_"Do you need... a help... up?"_

_"No..."_

_Despite that, Kakashi holds his shoulders softly and helps him up and drags away._

_Obito feels useless... weak... he just wants to **protect** \- he wanted to protect Rin. To **save** her. Just like- just like she did, just like Minato-sensei did- just like Kakashi did. Everybody did protect him and not only him - and he? He just was a goofball- he can't- not anymore. This imagine- it's killing him inside._

_He doesn't glance (oh he would, if not for the need to get vengence) back and along with Kakashi - he leaves Rin's body. The real Rin is already and has always been in his heart._

_The cave beside them collapses making their hearts drop to their stomachs, but they do not show it and they go forward to meet the Iwagakure-nin that dares to mock them still. When Obito would share some words - the old Obito - the **new** one didn't waste time. He attacked - mercilessly, widly, brutally. His speed suddenly increased, probably by the famous Uchiha Hatred Curse. Kakashi is amazed- the small crybaby strikes the opponent down and bathes in the red he knows all-too-well. The blood is casual, but... but on Obito?_

_That's a strange look... the crybaby! Deadlast, Disgrace of the Uchiha, Black Sheep among the Black Wolves; there he was still - cold and looking at him with the black shuriken-like pattern on red pupils. The Mangekyo Sharingan was awakened by the boy._

_A week ago... he'd laugh at person and call them crazy if he heard that he's going to see Obito Uchiha go dark and vicious._

_Obito looked at him with ice hatred... not meant for him, his eyes warmed and filled with tears._

_"We... we should..." he stutters - Kakashi knows, they need to move somewhere else. He's still frozen by the eyes Obito gained within the last hour._

_He screwed up so bad as a team capitan. So-SO bad..._

* * *

_They succeed, they come home without Rin, everybody despairs. Kakashi keeps close eye on Obito - who's understably silent. The Uchiha is probably figuring out how to live without someone who's been his best friends since the earliest days. Kakashi can't imagine the pain - or maybe he can? Well, his closeness to people is having its borders in letting Minato from time to time know how he's doing, if he slept well - duh! If he slept at all, if he has eaten recently... and his father.  
_

_Thanks to Obito, his father is his hero again._

_The week after they come back - there's a small funeral for the closest to her. People shot dirty/pity looks for Kakashi and Obito and Minato. They don't cry, maybe exclude Minato - the silverette swears he saw him discreetly using an excuse of bathroom when he wiped single tear (surely there came more when he left the others)._

_Hatake, after the farewell to Nohara, follows the Uchiha boy._

_"Are you okay?" he asks as the two are alone._

_Meanwhile, Obito was heavily frustrated by his inability to cry, by the sun in the sky, by the void in his heart. His frustration was sealed in his eyes - he looked at Kakashi that had worry in his dark grey ones. Scar running down the left eyelid, he was quater-blind in that eye. If he'd like to have a normal sight he'd have to wear glassess over his left eye._

* * *

_Time passed._

_Obito has became known and acknowleged._

_He trained as hard as usual - he learned how to use gubai, he learned how to use his sharingan and how to summon the power of his Mangekyo, he mastered the three arts of Shinobi, he made his clan proud._

_Three years after Rin's death and Obito is known as Madara's Reincarnation._

_He's the perfect shinobi and trying to be rolled into Anbu just like Kakashi, but he stubbornly stays Chunin - doesn't even try to go higher in ranks, he accepts any mission - with Kakashi or without. There used to be attachment among them but it slowly disappeared as they moved on farther and farther from Rin's death and even started neglecting the memory of their brave fellow commander. There's barely any stronger person than Obito anymore - but life is loosing value to him. Kakashi knows it all too well, but he's not sure if he can pull Obito back to the light while he's himself drowned in the darkness.  
_

_Well, there is one thing though... during those three years, Minato gotten himself busy not only with the Hokage work, but with an offspring._

_Cute, chubby Naruto stolen the remains of hearts of the two._

* * *

_The two talk again after six years from Rin's funeral - in the same place. There's no tension, there's no grief, no frustration... just talk. Jokes and relief. They go to bar and get drunk.  
_

_They talk more and they cry together._

_The two fall asleep clutching for a dear life onto each other and wake up with tears dried on faces, but pain is lighter._

* * *

He looks at Kakashi. Hatake's lost too.

They need to stick together if they want to survive their loss in the woods.

They will find way home.

Obito will let go.

He will let go by grasping at someone else.


End file.
